The GPM vs. Bikini Bottom/transcript
Here is a transcript for the octal-length movie: The GPM vs. Bikini Bottom. Introduction Plankton: "snores snorts No! Nyah! Oh! That was a bizarre dream. Happily, all is normal! I'm fine! I'm--in a great deal of trouble." Karen: "Good morning, Plankton!" Giant Patty: "GRRR!" Plankton: "Karen, No mistakes this time! Reroute power feeds B6 and K12!" Karen: "Confirmed. Please enjoy your new size." size increases Plankton: "The power! The absolute power! laughter Who's your daddy now? Heck hath, no fury like a protozoan scorned! What is the Krabby Patty Secret Formula?" Karen: "I'm leaving SpongeBob a message. I've logged on to a solar-powered machine with an electric screen. The ingredients are bottom bun, patty, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, cheese, pickles, lettuce, tomato, onions, secret sauce, and top bun. Just in case, I'll make the billboards and the patties and cook them." Plankton: "What would we do next?" Karen: "I have got a list: First, we break Bikini Bottom Jail, and free the prisoners. Then, we housebreak the houses along the way to the Krusty Krab. At the same time, we have hired somebody special that can distract land animals so that they won't foil the plan. Next, we enter the Krusty Krab and kidnap Mr. Krabs to become the cleaner of the Chum Bucket. And then, there is a bunch of other things of our plan. " Plankton: Well, I got it! plays the opening theme, then it's the title card and the opening credits. After that, it bubble translations to Conch Street where the postman is giving out the mail to SpongeBob SpongeBob: Thank you, Mr. Postman! his door and goes in to his pineapple ''Good morning, Gary. Gary: "Meow." SpongeBob: ''on a chair ''Hmm, can't read the return address. the envelope open Maybe this will shed some light. the paper Hey SpongeBob, it's the fifty-foot atomic-powered Plankton! Guess what? Karen gave me the formula and shattered the whole prison, but not the prisoners! Now, I'm gonna do the same with your friends and parents'! That way, I will not only take over the Krusty Krab, but the whole world! We are going to turn the Chum Bucket to a better state and the best restaurant in the world! Plankton. of letter What? Plankton stole the formula and destroyed the prison? Gary: "Meow." SpongeBob: That's right, Gary. Mr. Krabs's arch-nemesis Plankton. Gary: "Meow." SpongeBob: "My sentiments exactly. It's just like my cousin BlackJack returning from prison, and I thought that he is on to my family, but this time, it's the whole Bikini Bottom and the Krusty Krab! Just imagine what the Chum Bucket must have now. the Chum Bucket with some customers, Karen is the cashier. Fred walks over to the cashier Karen: Welcome to the Chum Bucket, how may I help you? Fred: I'll take a Krabby Chum Patty. Karen: It's all thanks to Plankton. of imagination SpongeBob: That brute will housebreak my friends, my parents, even the Krusty Krab will be out of business! I must get over there and defeat Plankton, or else the whole world will be doomed!." translation to SpongeBob putting his clothes in a suitcase. Tears are coming from his eyes. SpongeBob: Gary, I don't know how long I'll be gone. Gary: "Meow." SpongeBob: Yep, I'm leaving my house, and now it's up to me to change the world. I may get crushed by the giant Plankton, but I must do it, for the sake of the city. Gary, you should be safe in this metal indestructibly cage here so that you won't be defeated like me. Gary: Meow. in the cage with his food, a bowl, a toy ball, and a newspaper. SpongeBob closes the cage and locks it SpongeBob: Goodbye, Gary. Best wishes to you. his tears with his underwear Part 2: Patrick and Family Notes translation to SpongeBob running over to Patrick's House with his suitcase SpongeBob: shouting PATRICK! Open the door right now! Patrick: the door What now? I'm always busy. SpongeBob: I've got something to tell, it's bad news. Patrick: gasps Oh, no! Is it Goofy Goober dancing crazy again?! SpongeBob: up the letter Not exactly. Patrick: the letter Hey SpongeBob, it's the fifty-foot atomic-powered Plankton! Guess what? I've stole the formula and shattered the whole prison, but not the prisoners! Now, I'm gonna do the same with your friends and parents'! reading the letter, screams It's the evil stealer, Plankton! He is going to take over our home! That means no more Jellyfishing, no more annoying Squidward, even no more BFF games! SpongeBob: I know. But right now, I'm going to find him, defeat him, and save the Bikini Bottom! Lucky for you, your parents are in a different world. I'm going to save my parents right now! walking away, when Patrick stops him Patrick: Stop! There's no way you are going to stop Plankton alone right now. I'm going with you, even it's the end of the Bikini Bottom. After all, we're BFF's! SpongeBob: OK! We will stop Plankton's plan, save the world and the Krusty Krab! and Patrick karate jumps off the screen translation to SpongeBob's parents house. There, the house is covered in green foil, and there were police lines around the house Patrick: Oh, my gosh, what happened to your parents' house? What's this? "Do not cross?" Is that police tape? SpongeBob: It looks like my parent's house has been commended! There is only one reason why the police was here: it resembles Plankton's takeover! Well, we have to go in there to make sure it is just a bug breakthrough like before. After all, we are going to stub Plankton's toe. Patrick: But SpongeBob, it's too- ''actually karate chops the door and forces in himself into the house ''- dangerous. SpongeBob: Huh? What?! All the furniture is covered in plastic. The police must have covered everything to preserve the crime scene. What could have happened here? ''forward a little What's this? Plankton smashed my family portrait in half. Oh, no. What has he done with my parents? parents watching TV '' Mrs. SquarePants: Oh, darling, it's so nice to spend quality time with you what with you in the office all hours of the day. ''SquarePants snorts. Plankton busts down the door and laughs Plankton: It's housebreaking time! parents are whimpering. Cuts back to SpongeBob SpongeBob: That enemy. But, if the house is broken, where did he take them? I must find more evidence. finds a note under the portrait What's this? Another note. walks out of the house Patrick: Did you find any other evidence? SpongeBob: Yep, it's another note from Plankton. note "SpongeBob. I destructed prison. I'm close to doing the same thing with your parents' house. After that, I'll do the same thing with your Gramma's! Try to stub my anxious toe! PLANKTON?!" of note Oh, no! He'll housebreak Grandma, too! Patrick: Oh, no! Not your grandma! Not even my favorite cookies! SpongeBob: Then, let's save Grandma SquarePants before it's too late! translation to Grandma's house. SpongeBob and Patrick are walking towards the door SpongeBob: OK, let's do this. the door and runs to the kitchen. Grandma! Where are you? Are you ok? Grandma? You in here? Grandma? sees a cookie on the table Oh, no! We're too late! Plankton burned her into a cookie! cries Grandma: SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Huh? turns around to see Grandma, and his parents eating cookies. Grandma? Mom? Dad? Are you talking to me from beyond the beyond? Grandma: Well, if you mean from beyond the kitchen table, yes. You're just in time. I've baked a fresh batch of cookies to share with your parents and you. SpongeBob: But where's Plankton? Grandma: Oh, Plankton just called and left a message for you. He couldn't make it because he's got some loose ends to tie up. SpongeBob: You mean he's tying up the Krusty Krab with loose ends?! Mrs. SquarePants: And if you don't hurry, you'll miss out on all the fun. imagines Mr. Krabs and Squidward being hung over a boiler by Plankton and Karen And when it's all done, he'll need help cleaning up the mess. SpongeBob: Cleaning up the mess? deflates Patrick: in SpongeBob, are you okay? SpongeBob: I'm okay. It's just that my parents are eating cookies with my grandma. Mr. SquarePants: Hey, son. Is that your friend? Patrick: I'm here with SpongeBob to find Plankton. SpongeBob: He left us a note. Three notes in a row. the note and reads it Part 3: Uncle Captain Blue SpongeBob: "SpongeBob SecretPants. I destructed prison and your parents' house. I almost housebroke your Gramma and I'll housebreak the Krusty Krab. A wimp like you will never slam me down! of note Oh, no! He's taking this too far! I gotta get help. I so gotta go to Uncle Captain Blue's! Maybe he's got a solution to help us defeat Plankton. Patrick: But what about your family? SpongeBob: Oh yeah. to his family Guys, I know this is upsetting, but we leave. Now. Mrs. SquarePants: But what about the cookies? SpongeBob: We can keep the cookies in the bag. We have to go, now. translation to SpongeBob and Patrick running to Uncle Blue's yard with SpongeBob's family walking. He is mowing the lawn. SpongeBob jumps on the lawnmower SpongeBob: Captain Blue, I need your help. Patrick: Yeah, it's code blue. We just want to... Blue: What? You want to build a fence? That little sponge came to work. SpongeBob: Actually, I came to tell you that Plankton was housebreaking the houses and is going to housebreak the KK! We need to rescue the KK before it is housebroke! Blue: Don't worry, I've got the supplies to you. wooden boards, hammers, and nails in SpongeBob's face And when you're done, I've made a tomato and clam juice smoothie to refresh you. the smoothie out of the mixer Ah. Narrator: "Later." sky is now a sunset. SpongeBob is seen building the fence. He is tired. Patrick was walking to him Patrick: Can't we just tell him and go to the Krusty Krab?! SpongeBob: That's right! We have to. No more work. to the inside of Blue's house Blue: "speaker And how many candles you burning out there? Over." speech and static "Do you copy? Over?" turning the knob "Copy? Do you copy?" SpongeBob: Plankton is desperately searching for you! Blue: Landscaping? Isn't it a little dark for landscaping? SpongeBob: yanks the speaker out of the window Listen, Blue. We don't have much time. Plankton is going to held KK captive, and he finds us, you are going to- Plankton: the roof of Blue's house I'm gonna crush this place! Blue: They grew the miscreant for Plankton? Sounds like we're in trouble, guys. You even bring your family? Lucky! Plankton: Time to get crushed! Patrick: That's why we have to stop him now! Blue: "Whoa there, Little Bobby. No can do. SpongeBob: But Uncle Cap'N Blue, I need to stub his toe. Plankton: CUT! My toe is too big anyways! Okay, Uncle Cap'N Blue, I didn't know why I came here, but your time has come for you to housebreak! Blue: If I were you guys, I'd consider turning around and going home. You're not cut out for this work, guys. An innocent kid like you doesn't stand a chance against a...what? Plankton: I am the fifty-foot atomic powered Plankton, fools! never listen Mr. SquarePants: Fifty-foot atomic powered Plankton? Do you have any idea what people like that do to people like you? Plankton: You will be housebroken right now! SpongeBob: You mean how many pushes will they give me on the swing set? Patrick: Guys, look! looked and saw Plankton Plankton: Let's just say, fools! I hope you've practiced simple life without your sticky arms, legs, even your ugly, horrible clothes! SpongeBob: (gasps) Don't use this word for my uncle to hear! Blue: Sorry, little bobby, we have to deal with it. Plankton: The destruct is just seconds away, so run away! Mrs. SquarePants: Oh, no! We're doomed! Blue: Guys, let's get out of here! SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's parents, and SpongeBob's grandma straight to the boat. They drive away. SpongeBob: Now let's get to the Krusty Krab before it's ruined! Blue: You've got it! Plankton: Not so fast! I'm going there first! an Alaskan Bull Worm at the boat SpongeBob: "Watch out for the Alaskan Bull Worm! ALASKAN BULL WORM?!" boat spins around to offscreen Part 4: Annoying Orange Narrator: Meanwhile... rings Sandy: That must be SpongeBob doing it's night visit as usual. laughs Sandy: "It came from the door." to the door "SpongeBob?" Orange: "I'm not SpongeBob. I'm an orange." laughs Sandy: "Alright, you crazy orange. Where's SpongeBob?" Orange: "I know him. He's a fun guy." laughs Sandy: "No, I mean SpongeBob." Orange: "Oh, the sponge, yes. Stop taking sink supply names, Ms. Lost Squirrel." Sandy: "He's not a sink supply, and I'm not Ms. Lost Squirrel. I'm Sandy." Orange: "No, you're not. Sandy is Santa. Sandy CLAUS." laughs Sandy: "Sandy Cheeks." Orange: "By Sandy Cheeks, you mean Sandy CLAUS." laughs Sandy: "FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S SANDY CHEEKS!" Orange: "Sandy Cherry? I love cherries!" laughs Sandy: "No, no, no, no, no. It's Sandy Cheeks. Not Sandy Cherry." Orange: "Hey, Sandy! Can you do this?" babbling Sandy: "I'm not gonna play games with you, orange. You're going to tell me where SpongeBob is." Orange: You're an apple. laughs Sandy: I'm a squirrel. Orange: Apple. Sandy: Squirrel. Orange: Apple. Sandy: Squirrel. Orange: Apple. Sandy: Squirrel! Okay! Now where is SpongeBob? Orange: Oh, yeah. Do you remember my buddy, Plankton? (Sandy nods) Well, he has becomed a giant, and is destroying the Bikini Bottom! He is now heading towards the Krusty Krab. Sandy: Oh, no! SpongeBob might be in trouble, I've better go here! Part 5: The Chase to the Chum Bucket '' Karen: Plankton, I'm recording you. The orange had foiled our plan. Plankton: Well, who cares? Send the orange to follow that land animal to the Krusty Krab. I'm heading towards the Krusty Krab while chasing a boat full of a sponge family and a starfish. Karen: You got it! ''boat was spinning around in circles Patrick: Come on, Blue! We don't have time for this laziness! Blue: Well, why not this little sponge can drive here. SpongeBob: But, I am in Boating School! I can't drive a boat! Blue: What? You mean that you know the Krusty Krab's address? SpongeBob to the driver's seat and puts the KK hat on him ''Now, which way is it? SpongeBob: To the right path! ''the wheel and the boat drives to the right path Plankton: I can't let them escape! Karen, send in the chum trap for the Krusty Krab! Karen: I got it covered. to Sandy as she is driving a helicopter Sandy: I'm checking the signal for where is the sponge, and it seems like he is heading towards the Krusty Krab in a boat with Plankton chasing it. Voice on Helicopter: Follow the boat to the Krusty Krab. And be sure to warn the people of the dangers. Sandy: Hokey- Dokey! Orange: Do not let her escape! into a fruit helicopter and flies up ''Krusty Krab, here I come! ''first part of the episode ends here Part 6: The KK Takeover ''resumes with the Bikini Bottom News on TV '' soon Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Incomplete Category:Plankton5165